Blake Belladonna vs Maximum Ride
Blake Belladonna vs Maximum Ride is a What-if Death Battle featuring Blake Belladonna from RWBY and Maximum Ride from the book series of the same name. Description RWBY vs Maximum Ride. Two girls with animal parts who escaped from evil organizations. Who will win? Who will die? Intro (*Insert: Invader - Jim Johnston *) Wiz: Some would say that running away is the act of a coward- Boomstick: Which it is. Wiz:...However, sometimes running is all one can do. Especially when you're trying to escape the clutches of a corrupt organization in order to save the world from discrimination. Blake Intro Cartoonfan.jpg Wiz: Like Blake Belladonna, the former member of the White Fang. Max Intro Cartoonfan.jpg Boomstick: And Maximum "Max" Ride, the leader of the Flock. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Blake Belladonna (Author's note: Only Volumes 1 & 2 will be used for this battle.) (*Insert: RWBY Volume 1 - Episode 1 Score*) Wiz: The world of Remnant is a very dangerous one. Boomstick: Yeah, strap in boys and girls. This is gonna be fun. See, there are these weird monsters called Grimm. Think of them like if your nightmares came to life and only wanted you and everyone you loved dead! Wiz: Actually, that's not too big of a stretch. However, as time went on, humanity was eventually able to harvest dust, basically crystals that have various elemental properties, to fight back the Grimm. However, Grimm are not the only creatures out to destroy mankind. See, there exist Faunus. Humanoid beings who posses animalistic properties, such as enhanced senses, being able to see in the dark at night, and even varying animal parts on their bodies. Boomstick: I would make a furry joke, but that's WAY too obvious! Anyway, things got dicy when humans started treating faunus like dirt, beneath them. So, what do they do? They form an anti-racism group called the White Fang! Only, instead of throwing protests and riots, they sorta kill people that are against them... Wiz: Actually, the White Fang did start out with simple protest. However, after the original founder stepped down, a new leader rose to the top and applied weapons, dust, and violence. And it actually worked, surprisingly enough! Although, not in the way originally intended. Humans began to fear the White Fang, and as a result, their hatred for faunus only grew. Knowing this, one particular member dawned a black bow to cover her cat ears, and set out to try and bring humans and faunus together peacefully. This faunus is Blake Belladonna. blake-belladonna-gif-12.gif (*Insert: RWBY Volume 1 - I Burn (Yellow Trailer) *) Boomstick: Eventually, Blake found herself joining Beacon Academy, a school that basically teaches you how to be a badass. And soon this kitty cat wound up a member of the color coded team RWBY, lead by... Ruby... Ugh, good thing we aren't talking about her, otherwise, I'd get a headache. Wiz: Anyways, to become a proper huntress, Blake needed to be able to fight and defend herself. Which she does with her trusty weapon, the Gambol Shroud. (*Insert: RWBY Volume 1 - I May Fall*) Wiz: See, in the world of Remnant, weapons are more often than not a hybrid of multiple weapons. And Gambol Shroud is no exception, being a combination of sword, gun and kusarigama, better known as the "chain sickle". Boomstick: Ooooh! I know where I'm going for christmas break! Anywho, this lovely gadget can fire off several rounds into Blake's enemies, which are somehow able to oneshot smaller Grimm. Plus Blake can use Gambol as a grappling hook, which allows her to move about more freely. Man, where can I get me one of those? Wiz: Like anyone would trust you with a weapon as complex as that! Besides, that's not all Blake can do. Like all huntsmen, Blake uses her aura to amplify her stats past natural limits. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and is used to increase the user's physical stats, block deadly attacks, and even heal minor injuries like cuts, scrapes and bruises. Boomstick: So, what? It's like a force field? Wiz: Yeah, I suppose if you wanna look at it that way. Boomstick: Alright, whatever. But the objectively best thing Blake can do with her aura is when she creates clones of herself! (*Insert: RWBY Volume 1 - From Shadows (Black Trailer) *(Cut to 1:33) (Blake creates numerous clones of herself while fighting Roman Torchwick) Wiz: Alongside everything we've mentioned, aura has one last trick: Their Semblance. A semblance is an ultimate manifestation of aura that grants the user a special power, which greatly differs from person to person. Blake's semblance allows her to create a "Shadow Clone" which she uses to either propel herself in any direction she pleases, or take an incoming attack for her so she can counter it. Boomstick: In other words, it's a Smash Bros counter. And when Weiss gave her a bunch of dust, Blake could now add various elemental affects to her clones. With fire dust, the clone will explode upon making contact with something. Ice makes her clones become solid ice sculptures that can be used to immoblize enemies. And stone clones are really freaking tough and can be used as a temporary shield. And you'd better believe she's put everything she's got to good use! Wiz: Blake, like the rest of her teammates, has accomplished many incredible feats. Like when she was able to cut through robots like nothing. Reflecting incoming bullets from said robots, while running toward them. Killing an Ursa, which is roughly the same size as a full grown bear. She's also aided in stopping numerous giant threats as well, like when she helped her team best the giant Nevermore and Paladin-290 prototype. Boomstick: And in her second encounter with Roman Torchwick, Blake absolutely devestastated him! But while she's definetaly tough, Blake's got more than her share of problems! Like most cats, she'll get distracted by glowing red dots, hates dogs and probably water too. (*Insert: RWBY Volume 2 - Die *) Wiz: Plus, while Blake's aura and semblance are indeed impressive, they are not an infinite supply. Aura does not last forever, and drains over the course of time. And the more damage Blake takes, the more her aura drains. Also, it's important to note that even using her semblance drains her aura. Boomstick: Yeah, plus Blake's a teenager, which means she's emotianally unstable, and will actively run away if she feels overwhelmed. And if she runs out of aura, she'll become super weak and pathetic. But none of that stops this black cat from giving her enemies some real bad luck! Blake: "We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect. Out of fear. So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow." Maximum Ride (Author's note: Only the Maximum Ride manga adaptation will be used for this battle.) (*Insert: Undertale OST - Here We Are *) Wiz: In human society, scientist are always finding new ways to advance mankind. However, one woman sought to "improve" humanity forever. Marian Janssen began by creating her own company, Itexicon, which eventually became so powerful, it literally owned almost every company in the world! Boomstick: So, like Disney? Gotcha. Anyway, Itexney would start their plans to make better humans by stealing babies and fusing animal DNA into them! Jesus, this is starting to sound like the origin of that one rock monster we covered a while back. Intermission Blake vs Max allset.jpg Blake vs Max allset Cartoonfan.jpg Blake vs Max funny.jpg Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Blake Rooting and betting Max Rooting for Blake, betting on Max Rooting for Max, betting on Blake Battle FIGHT!!! K.O.!!! Conclusion Blake wins.jpg|If Blake wins Max wins.jpg|If Max wins Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Teenager' Death Battles Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:Re-Adopted Canidates Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles with Music